csifandomcom-20200225-history
The 34th Floor
'''The 34th Floor '''is the first episode in season seven of . Synopsis Former FBI agent, Jo Danville is welcomed to the CSI team by stumbling upon the body of a young woman who was murdered somewhere in the building that houses the NYPD Crime Lab. Plot Picking up from the last season finale, Lindsay wakes up to find serial killer Shane Casey holding her daughter, Lucy and pointing a gun at her husband. Lindsay raises her gun and fires at Shane when he turns his weapon on Lucy which kills him. Five months later, Lindsay is awarded the Combat Cross for her actions and when the team returns to work, they discover new CSI, Jo Danville, who was sent in to replace Stella, standing over the body of a woman in the lab. Mac is perplexed and tells Jo that the woman does not work in the lab. Danny and Hawkes start working on the elevator, which has several bloody prints in it. While the team works the case, Lindsay visits Dr. Morgan Jefferson, the department psychologist, who is concerned about Lindsay’s reaction to the shooting and the subsequent medal. Lindsay's session ends with her storming out and throwing the medal in the trash. The dead woman is identified as Sarah Nelson, who was a junior associate at Westwick & Associates, the company on the 34th floor which is located beneath the crime lab. Danny and Hawkes find a face print on a window and gravitational blood drops in a conference room, while Flack discovers that the security cameras were malfunctioning from 12:04am to 1:24am which is around the time the ME put Sarah's time of death. In the morgue, Sid finds fibers in one of Sarah’s eyes, and determines that she was killed with a double bladed instrument (possibly a pair of scissors). He also tells Mac that Sarah was in the early stages of pregnancy. Hawkes and Jo go over Sarah’s clothes, and Jo observes that Sarah was dressing beyond her means which suggests that she may have had a wealthy lover. Hawkes finds blood splatter on Sarah’s shirt which is most likely from Sarah's attacker. A package from Stella containing a framed quote, “Bravery means being the only one who knows you’re afraid,” upsets Lindsay, who runs to the roof and is consoled first by Mac, who tells her she’s starting to come to terms with the shooting, and then by Danny, who found her medal from the psychologist’s office. Adam goes over Sarah’s phone records and discovers that she used a program to avoid certain other people based on the tracking of their cell phones. One of those people, Rudy Aronika, left messages begging to see her—which stopped abruptly two days ago. Jo questions Rudy, who admits that he was seeing Sarah. Sarah picked Rudy out precisely because he was married and she wasn’t looking for a commitment. Sarah broke it off with him when he tried to get serious. Rudy begged Sarah to come back until he learned she was pregnant. Rudy had a vasectomy two years ago, so Sarah’s child couldn’t be his. He insists that he didn’t kill her, and Mac (who is watching from behind the glass) believes him. The blood on Sarah’s shirt matches a mugging from two nights ago. Mac and Flack question the victim, who is Teddy Westwick, the owner of Westwick & Associates. He tells them he was mugged coming out of a restaurant and that the mugger slashed him with scissors. Teddy managed to get the scissors away from the mugger and stabbed him in the back. When Teddy's asked about Sarah, he claims that he barely knew her. Lindsay goes over the scissors and finds 12 hits in CODIS to high end burglaries, but she doesn’t get any matches in AFIS, so she decides to expand her search. Hawkes confirms the scissors were the murder weapon, and Lindsay finally gets a name to go with the prints: Alex Brodevesky. Flack and Danny track Alex down and capture him after a spirited chase. Alex tells Danny and Flack that he came to rob Teddy and found the man murdering Sarah. Alex ran when Teddy came after him, but he stabbed Alex in the back. Alex fled down to the street and managed to get the scissors from Teddy and slashed him on the arm. Jo and Mac think that Alex's story makes sense, and Jo sets out to prove that Teddy was the aggressor with the help of Adam and Hawkes. Using two dummies, the three of them prove based on the location of the blood drops and splatter on the cuff of Teddy’s shirt that he was the aggressor and Sarah’s killer. Mac and Flack chase Teddy to the roof of the Chrysler Building, but Mac is forced to shoot Teddy when he draws a gun on them. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Edward Furlong as Shane Casey *Glenn Taranto as James Sheehan *Katie Boggs as Sarah Nelson *Sean Maguire as Alex Brodevesky *Jane McLean as Dr. Morgan Jefferson *Brett Tucker as Theodore Westwick *Andrew Keegan as Simon *Lawrence Monoson as Rudy Aronika *Kacey Taylor as Lab Tech *Karina Villegas as Lab Tech *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech *Andrew Keegan as Simon Trivia * Sela Ward's first appearance as Jo Danville for a regular cast member. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 7